Talk:Sword
List of Swords Why is there no list of swords on each game's page? There is no method to quickly determine which swords are in which games - there should be a section on each game's page to quickly identify this information (just like the list of items that appear in a game). In order to identify which swords occur in which games, I must visit this "swords" page and then click on each sword to see where it fits in the series. I suggest creating a "sword list" section on each game's page. Any objections? Thanks. :) *I take your point, and it's a good one, but I don't agree wth your suggestion. I don't really like the idea of filling up non-list articles with lists. Perhaps instead we could: **Make a table on this page, showing which game each sword has appeared in **Just put the names of all the games a certain sword has appeared in it brackets next to it on the list. **Create a separate item list page for each Zelda game. I'd probably be in favour of this option, (or maybe just one big page which a separate section for each game) since I would be easier to include all items, not just swords. Happyjoe5 21:25, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *Looking more closely I've realised there are actually item list pages for some games (namely ALttP, OoT, TWW, and TP) as well as one page containing a (not very comprehensive) list for every game. It would probably be easiest to expand these rather than adding lists to the game pages. For the record, I don't believe the sword in Zelda II has a name. Happyjoe5 17:19, 21 May 2007 (UTC) I like the solutions you've come up with, especially the last one. I'll see what I can do. As for Zelda II's sword, I intend to verify (I lent my Game Cube version to a friend, but I think I have an old NES cartridge around here, but perhaps with no save file) - but I think you're right, and that would explain why I couldn't remember its name and why I was trying to look it up, heh heh. Thanks! List even though i was the one that first made the list im beginning to see it pointless. Its a bit like the races page. We alreay have a category for swords which lists them all anyway. Oni Link 22:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Link Awakening Whats the name of the sword in links awakening? I think the game just calls it sword but it might be refered to something in an offical guide. Regardless i think it needs a page. So should the one you get in the seashell mansion. Oni Link 15:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :L-1 and L-2 Swords are the most commonly used ones. --AuronKaizer ' 15:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::They couldnt really be used as page names though Oni Link 15:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Charged Sword Stabbity Usefulness Should Link's ability to hold his sword in front of him (in 2D games) by holding the button be mentioned somewhere? It allows the stabbing of walls in order to detect bomb cracks, and is a useful way to keep enemies at bay and attack them. If I remember correctly, poking an enemy in this way also automatically initiates a spin attack in ALttP. I'm not aware of any mention of this technique at the moment aside from charging for the spin attack, but that doesn't explain its other uses. Other than the generic sword page though, I wouldn't know where to put it. It's a sword technique really, but not part of any category (like Hidden Skills or Tiger Scrolls) and has no name as far as I know.--Fierce Deku (talk) 11:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Demise's Sword It doesn't look like there's a page for Demise's sword yet. I don't really edit here so I probably wouldn't do a very good job making one, but I thought maybe someone here would like to do it. Thanks. - 10X Kamehameha :*Late-game Spoiler Alert* I don't know if we need a page for that since Ghirahim is Demise's sword, and obviously we have a page for Ghirahim. Then again, we do tend to give individuals with multiple forms a page for each form, so I suppose a page for Demise's sword would be within our scope. Let's wait for more opinions first. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : :I haven't gotten this far in the game yet but from what I've heard it's fairly notable. We already have things like the Twilight Sword, Execution Sword, and Zelda's Sword. If there is anything to say about it other than Demise wields it and it has whatever alt form relationship with Ghirahim, I would be all for it. Otherwise I'm more neutral, but not opposed given what other swords we have pages for.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:09, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Whether or not it gets an article, it should probably be listed on this page, perhaps linked to Ghirahim? - 10X Kamehameha ::I made a page for it, but it got deleted! User:DrNefarious :::We never decided that we wanted an article on it, so your decision was both rash and in bad taste. Furthermore, your name was overly fanciful and would have been better if it was just named Demise's Sword. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 14:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ancient sages Do we need the part that says the master sword was created by the wisdom of the ancient sages? In SS it's obviously created by link I think that statement is Retcon by Nintendo. Should we say something else like the master sword was created by transforming the goddess sword with the sacred flames or shold we just take the whole thing out? Green Rupee (talk) 06:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :We do point out the inconsistency on the actual Master Sword article, but I for one see no reason to make things messy by discussing canonicity retcons on the generic sword article. That part should probably just be cut out entirely. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree thanks. I am still new here but I thought that part looked weird. Just needed someone's opinion Green Rupee (talk) 19:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC)